1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an airbag which is used in a driver seat airbag device for being mounted on a steering wheel for vehicular steering, and, in particular, relates to an airbag applicable to a steering wheel (deformed steering wheel) having a shape in which a length dimension toward at least a front portion side of both of front and rear sides is shorter than a length dimension toward both of right and left sides, as a length dimension from a central portion of the steering wheel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A device which is mounted on a non-circular steering wheel having no front portion side of a ring portion gripped at the time of steering, in other words, a steering wheel having a shape in which a length dimension toward a front portion side is shorter than length dimensions toward both of right and left sides, as a length dimension from a central portion of the steering wheel, is known as the driver seat airbag device in the related art. In an airbag to be used, an outer bag for bridging a front portion side of a separated ring portion is disposed on a lower surface on a front portion side of an inner bag for receiving a driver (for example, see JP-A-11-245759 (see FIG. 7)).
However, in the airbag in the related art, in a case where the outer bag is required to have a length dimension in a right and left direction exceeding a separated distance of the ring portion and a space (separated part) of the front portion side of the steering wheel becomes larger, a lower surface side of the outer bag is not supported by an upper surface side of the steering wheel, the airbag (inner bag) is folded when receiving a driver so that the front portion side is deflated, and thus it is difficult to stably receive a driver heading for the steering wheel.